Portal Master Phantom
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny is sucked into the magical world of Skylands, and only HE with the aid of his new friends Hugo, Flynn, Cali, Not to mention Master Eon, and the Skylanders can save Skylands and defeat Kaos! [Danny F. x ?]
1. Welcome To Skylands!

_**I got this idea from watching the trailers for Skylanders Trap Team. What if Danny got the game and got himself sucked into it? What if he became a portal master? What sort of craziness will ensue?! Find out right here and now! Please note that as of right now I don't own a copy of Skylanders Trap Team, so this fic will not get very many updates until I do and play a few chapters. Now tune into the very first episode of Portal Master Phantom!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Skylanders Trap Team! Please note that this fic takes place during the first Skylanders video game.**_

"You've found the eternal air source!" = Eon Talking

"Fear my giant FLOATING HEAD!" = Talking

_'See? I told you the head isn't scary enough.' = Thinking_

**"SILENCE GLUMSHANKS! You're spoiling my evil mood." = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Enter The Portal Master!<strong>_

At the Fenton family home, we find young Danny sitting on the couch playing a brand new video game. The game has a portal and little figurines that you put on the portal. The portal is connected to a WII U system. This is Skylanders Trap Team Dark Edition. And right now Danny is fighting against the Chompy Mage as his Tech element Skylander, Gear Shift. As he was playing Danny had just one thought in mind. _'Man, I wish I was a real portal master...' _It may seem like an impossible wish, but little did Danny know was that his wish was going to come true. The portal of power on his game consol began to glow brightly, as did the TV screen. An invisible force began pulling Danny in!

**"What's going on?!"** Danny yelled to himself. However, the force of the suction became too great, and Danny was sucked into the TV along with the portal of power and his Skylanders! He didn't even hear his family and friends calling out his name as he fell straight into the world of Skylands!

_**With Danny**_

As Danny regained consciousness, he noticed that he was floating. He looked around a bit trying to discern his location. "Where am I? How'd I get here?" "I can answer that, young one." Replied a voice from behind. Danny turned around to see clouds parting to reveal a floating head. It was unmistakably male. He was elderly and had a long, white goatee. He was also wearing a blue helmet with curved silver horns on the sides. "Greetings young portal master. I am Eon, your guide to this world. But as for where you are, young Danny. This is Skylands! The wondrous world of magic and light! A place where all life lives in peace and harmony!"

Danny looked around and saw a sight that he never thought possible. It was a whole civilization made of islands floating high up in the sky! "It's...beautiful..." Danny said in awe of what he was seeing. But just then, dark, boiling, ominous clouds began to move in on Skylands. "It is beautiful Daniel. But as you are seeing, all is not as it seems. Even now, the darkness is beginning to engulf Skylands! This young Portal Master is where your journey begins. Can we count on you to help save Skylands?"

Danny's answer was quite obvious for the young boy. "Yes, you can Master Eon! I'll protect Skylands with my life!" Eon smiled hearing the young man say this. He then began pooling energy in the form of a ball of light. "Then consider this a gift. I will give you your first Skylander. I must first ask you this question. There are eight different elemental powers. Fire, water, air, life, earth, tech, undead, and magic. Out of these eight elements, which do you wish to specialize in?"

Danny thought hard about this. He knew he had to choose wisely and not be foolhardy about it. He began weighing each elements strengths, and weaknesses. He thought for a few minutes until he reached a decision. "The element that I wish to specialize in is..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! I know that this is a short chapter, but it's imperative that I tell you guys about this! I'm going to put up a poll on my profile for eight different female Skylanders. Whichever gets the most votes is the one Eon will give to Danny. This will also tie into the pairing. Also any female Skylanders that aren't humanoids I will give a human form, in order to avoid confusion. Let me know how I did so far. Anyways, read and review! No flames!<strong>_


	2. Shattered Island!

_**Okay, so after a few reviews, and many good votes, I've made my decision. Here's the results of the poll. **_

_**Hex = 4 votes**_

_**Stealth Elf = 4 votes**_

_**Ninjini = 3 votes**_

_**Chill = 3 votes**_

_**Gear Shift = 2 votes**_

_**Sonic Boom = 1 vote**_

_**As everyone can see, we have a tie between Hex and Stealth Elf. But only ONE of them can be Danny's Starting Skylander and his Lifemate as the Skylanders call them. And that Skylander is... Hex. So Danny will specialize in Skylanders of the Undead Element. Now without further ado, PUT YA GUNS ON!**_

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based parody. Danny Phantom and Skylanders are owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Nintendo. Thanks, and enjoy the show!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Eon Talking/Stories"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Hologram Kaos Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2: Shattered Island!<strong>_

"...Undead. I chose the Undead Element to specialize in!" Danny said with confidence. Eon smiled at this. Not many chose to use Undead Skylanders for fear of their appearance. And if they ever were used, they were made into cannon fodder! But Eon treated all of his Skylanders with the respect they deserved. Undead Skylanders included. So when Danny chose to use those of the Undead Element, Eon knew he'd made the right choice. "That is a most excellent choice young portal master. And here is your very first Skylander." The light began to take the form of a much more feminine appearance, and when it died down, Danny blushed at what he saw.

She was a humanoid with bluish-grey skin, and long black hair that had the appearance of an upside down crescent moon. She had black lipstick, and her eyes were completely white. She wore a black, long sleeved robe that went all the way down to her feet. She seemed to be the same age as Danny, maybe a year or two older. Danny walked up to the girl. "Hi... I'm Danny." He said shyly as he introduced himself. She giggled a little at his shyness. "Greetings Danny. I am called Hex. You know... You're kinda cute when you blush like that." Hex said with a smile causing Danny to blush even more. Eon chuckled at this. "You two may flirt later! Right now, you must get to an island that is nearby! My assistant Hugo will meet you there! Good luck portal master!"

And with that, Danny and Hex were transported to an island that was being ripped apart by something powerful! "Look at all those balloons leaving. Parking's gonna be a snap!" Said a man in pilot clothing. The man seems to be a humanoid feline of some sort.

"They're not just leaving, they're EVACUATING! Something is terribly wrong!" A humanoid mole with brown fur, a green coat, and glasses said in fear.

"Aaah. Well that explains the flying rocks!" The pilot said as he maneuvered his hot air balloon through the debris. He slowed down and landed on a bit of the island that was still intact. The baskets door opened and the mole guy stepped out onto the island.

"Are ya SURE this is a good idea?" The pilot asked unsure of his friends plans. "Just go on Flynn! Get to higher ground! I'll meet you on the other side of town." The now named Flynn closes the door to his balloon and starts to fly off. "Righty-o! Good luck Hugo!" Flynn says as he flies off to higher ground.

Hugo then takes a book out of his pack and starts walking across a bridge to a smaller piece of the island. Once there, Hugo closes his book and looks around. "Master Eon said help would be coming. He said to be right here! First, the core explodes. Then, I start hearing voices! And NOW I'm on an island that is currently being ripped apart by who knows what! Clearly, I am losing my mind!" Hugo says to himself as he begins to question his sanity.

"Now is the time, Portal Master." Eon says as Danny and Hex land on the ground in front of a surprised Hugo. "Hello, Hugo. It is good to see you again." Hex says to the spectacled mole. "WHOA! Hex, you've returned! Master Eon was right! That means he DID find another Portal Master to help us. I-I of course...never doubted him for a second. Heh-heh...eh." Hugo says, laughing sheepishly at the end. He then faces Danny and gets a respectful look on his face.

"It is an honor to meet you, oh great one! I am Hugo, and we have much to do! We need to evacuate everyone from this island before it is too late!" Hugo said with a small bow. Danny rolled his eyes at Hugo's behavior before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Hugo, we'll save everyone! I'm not gonna let anyone die. And there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Danny. And don't bow to me, it makes me uncomfortable when my friends now to me." With his piece said, Danny and Hex started running across the bridge to the other side of the island...until they heard a giant crash and what sounded like wood being broken.

They looked back in time to see that a giant rock had destroyed the bridge as it was flying by! "Oh-uh-oh dear! Don't worry about me, go on ahead! A balloon should be waiting for us a little further ahead!" Hugo told them. "But what about you?" Danny asked, not wanting to leave Hugo behind. "I'll catch up with you guys, somehow..." Hugo replied uncertainly.

Although they were hesitant about it, Danny and Hex nodded before making their way across the island to help evacuate any and all civilians remaining on the island. "So Hex, what do you think is causing this island to break apart?" Danny asked as they neared a small town.

"I'm not sure Danny. But whatever it is, it's powerful!" Hex said as they were stopped by one of the inhabitants known as Snuckles. "We heard the Skylanders were all gone, but it's great to see you're here! We could use some help! The road is blocked, and people are trapped on the other side!" Snuckles explains. The three of them then look to see a cannon near the rocks that are blocking the road. "Try using that cannon over there!" "We're on it Snuckles!" Danny says as he runs over to the cannon.

Once there, Danny pulls on the string which is this type of cannons activation system causing it to fire a cannonball and destroy the debris blocking the road. "Good job Danny! Now let's get a move on!" Hex said as the two move further into the village.

Once they round the corner of town though, they come across a locked gate with more Mabu civilians trapped on the other side!

"Hey you're a Skylander aren't ya? Good to have ya back! We'd gladly escape from this place, but the gates are locked! If you can find a key, it should do the job." The guy said with a level head. Danny and Hex then began to look around for a key to open the gate.

A few minutes later, Hex manages to find the key to the gate next to one of the houses. She floats over to the gate and calls Danny over. Without missing a beat, Danny runs over and they unlock the gate allowing the Mabu to escape whatever is destroying the island. But no sooner did they get past the gate, they were stopped by another Mabu.

"Thank goodness the Skylanders are back! We need your help! Blobbers over there can't move that turtle, and people are trapped on the other side! Please, you have to help them!" And so we see a lone Mabu trying to move a giant turtle, and having no luck in doing so. "Say no more!" Danny says. He and Hex move to where Blobbers is and get his attention.

"By pythagoras's theorem! You're a Skylander aren't you? Thank goodness! I've got a big brain, but pretty puny muscles. I could sure use a hero such as yourself to help me move this turtle..." Hex floats up. "Worry not Blobbers, we'll save these people." She says as she moves the turtle out of the way with a mighty push.

After two more pushes, the other Mabu are able to get to safety. Danny and hex advance further along and come across a few more turtles on a different path. They ignore the turtles for now, and see the same pilot from before waving at them from the top of a cliff.

**"Hey down there!** The name's Flynn. Hugo told me to meet you! Boy you got here just in time! I can see what's causing this island to shatter. Come here and I'll show you!" Danny looked around but couldn't find any way to get up to where Flynn was. **"How do we get up there?"** Danny called. Flynn pointed down at something, and the two of them saw what he was pointing at. They were purple, glowing pads on certain parts of the ground. "Use those bounce-pads, they're super springy!" Flynn called back.

Seeing that they didn't have any other option, Danny and Hex made their way to the first bounce-pad. And Flynn was right! Those things really are springy! They made it up to where Flynn was and got a good look at what was destroying the island. It was a giant twister! Possibly a category five! Maybe stronger! "Oh my lord!" "Danny, you took the words right out of my mouth! ...Except for the lord part."

"Yeah that twister's a big one alright, but I've got an idea! What we're gonna do is... **WHOA!"** Flynn would've told them his plan, had it not been for a giant rock headed straight for them! Flynn ran and got into his balloon taking off just as the rock hit the cliff side! It fell apart but lucky for Danny and Hex, they landed on their feet.

"That was close!" Flynn said as he flew his balloon next to the edge of the road that Danny and Hex were on. "Are you unharmed Flynn?" Hex asked. She didn't want any civilians to get hurt if she could help it. Flynn waved her off. "It's okay! You two go on ahead, and I'll take her around and meet'cha back here later!" He said to them. Danny gave a thumbs up showing they agreed. The two were about to advance, but they noticed that there was a strange golden gate in their way! But that's not all. Blobbers was on the other side of the gate.

"Blobbers, what's going on?!" Danny asked as they got closer. Blobbers saw them and began to explain. "You guys again! Thank goodness. I'd gladly escape this raging tornado, except these monster gates are in my way! Monsters always stake out their territory by putting up these gates. And these are particularly nasty little monsters too. Hungry little Chompies! I'll stay over here thank you. It sure beats being on the Chompy side... Um...which is where you are. But don't worry! These gates will automatically be destroyed when all of the monsters are defeated. So all you guys have to do is get rid of all of the Chompies! Eh heh heh... Uh good luck."

No sooner had Blobbers finished explaining did the Chompies show up! They looked like a bunch of Lima beans with teeth! At least to me they do. Hex began firing blasts of undead energy at the Chompies before they could bite, but Danny couldn't do anything this time! He had no means of fighting back! But soon enough, Hex had defeated all of the Chompies and the Monster Gates disappeared. They advanced and saw another locked gate with a family trapped behind them!

"It's gone! The Mabu palace is all gone! And, oh no! Look! The Royal Mabu family is trapped! You must save them!" Blobbers said in panic. Before Danny or Hex could move to save the Mabu Royal Family, they were ambushed by at least eight Chompies! "These things are getting real annoying!" Danny said as Hex readied her magic again.

"Just get that key Danny! I'll hold off these walking Lima beans with teeth!" Hex said as she fired a skull made of Undead energy at the nearest Chompy. Danny nodded and ran over to the giant turtle that was near a big gap. He pushed the turtle into the gap knowing that he could get to the key by walking over the top of the turtle's shell. Then he ran up the nearby ramp and over to the big cannon. He fired the cannon and destroyed the debris that was blocking his way to the other side before bouncing to the other side using a bounce-pad. Once there, Danny grabbed the key and unlocked the gate! Hex was done with the Chompies by now. They may not be strong, but they're fast little buggers.

With the island now evacuated, Danny and Hex met up with Hugo and Flynn. "You did it! You've saved everyone on the island!" Hugo said to them. But then he looked over the island with a foreboding look. "But this is only the beginning. There are reports of disasters like these happening all over Skylands!" Hugo said before taking out a book.

"Yeah well, there's gonna be another one if we don't get moving. That tornado is right on top of us!" Flynn said snapping Hugo out of his reading phase.

"Oh, yes! Everyone get on the balloon! I'll explain everything on the way." And with that, everyone got on and flew away from the island. And just in time too! The tornado has just ravaged the entire island, destroying it completely! Hex looked at Danny and saw that he seemed depressed.

"Is something wrong Danny?" She asked. Danny let out a depressed sigh. "I just felt so useless when you had to fight the Chompies alone. I don't want to be useless! I want to fight alongside you!" He explained. Suddenly, Danny was engulfed in a bright light that glowed with the power of the Undead Element! There was a bright flash that forced everyone to cover their eyes. When it died down, Flynn and Hugo were speechless, and Hex had gained a dark red blush on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we're done with this chapter! Okay now, I need you guys to help me with something. I need ideas for a new look for Danny. It can include his hair and outfit. Even his eyes if you want! I also plan on giving him a Traptanium weapon so he can fight alongside his Skylanders! But I'd like some suggestions on what his weapon should be. The only condition for the weapon and Danny's new look is that they HAVE to correspond with the Undead Element! Read and Review folks! The more constructive reviews I get, the more chapters I'll be able to pump out!<strong>_


	3. Perilous Pastures!

_**Here's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Also I'm happy to announce that Danny will have one Skylander of the other seven elements in his arsenal just incase. He'll get one of a new element each time he retrieves an Eternal Source. Now on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or Skylanders!**_

"Strange..." = Eon Talking/Stories

"Look lord Kaos! They've found the Eternal Air Source!" = Talking

_'I know they've found the Eternal Air Source, YOU FOOL!' = Thinking_

_**"But look who's with them! EON! But how can this be?!" = Kaos Hologram Talking**_

**"I blew him up! Kaboom! Splat! DONE!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Perilous Pastures!<strong>_

_Last Time: When the light died down Flynn and Hugo were speechless, and Hex had a dark red blush on her face._

_Now:_ Danny's entire look was changed. His clothing was no longer the kind that a civilian would wear, but now he was wearing a black, long sleeve muscle shirt tucked into a pair of black cargo pants, black combat boots. He also had a black and red belt wrapped around his waist, and a black hooded cloak. On the front and back of his shirt and the back of his cloak was the symbol of the Undead Element. But that wasn't what was making Hex blush so much.

It appears as though along with the change in clothes, Danny has also gained an increase in muscle mass. His muscles were now well developed, and the shirt merely showed them off. He now had a full six pack, pecs, his biceps and triceps were also well developed. But his muscles were more compact like that of an Olympic swimmer. His limbs no longer looked like skin and bones. Even his hair and eyes had changed. His hair now spiked in a backwards direction and grew to the back of his knees. It also turned from black to white. _**(Think Goku's hair when he goes Super Saiyan 3, only it's white and Danny keeps his eyebrows.)**_ And as for his eyes? The sclera was now black as night, and his eyes had turned crimson red with white slits for pupils.

As Danny observed the changes to his body, he felt something on his back. He reached under his cloak and grabbed what felt like two handles. He pulled them out of his cloak to reveal a pair of beautifully crafted Sais! They appeared to be made out of a strange dark grey crystal. The Sais blades were all jagged so that they could do more damage to one's enemies. The handles had a beautiful purple wrapping which made it easier to grip the handles. Danny attached the Sais to his belt so he wouldn't lose them.

"What happened to me?" Danny said to no one in particular. Everyone was stumped by this, but had no answer. "Well, we can think about this later. Right now you need to know how all of this started happening!" And with that, Hugo began to tell the tale of how the darkness began to engulf Skylands.

Story Start

"Many years ago, the darkness was kept at bay using a device called the Core of Light. The ones who protected the core were known only as the Portal Masters! And the greatest among them was Master Eon! He and his Skylanders protected the Core of Light, as that device was the only thing keeping at bay the darkness. But Eon was the LAST Portal Master, and growing weaker with age. He knew it was only a matter of time before the darkness tried to take control of Skylands." Hugo explained as he told his story of how Skylands became endangered by the darkness. Dark clouds began moving in on the island where Eon lived when he was alive and Hugo ran out very worried. **"Ma-master Eon! Th-th-those clouds! I-is something wrong?"**Hugo asked in panic. "Have you ever known dark, boiling, ominous clouds to be a good thing Hugo?" It may have been a rhetorical question but Hugo just nodded in negative.

A flying castle appeared and was shown to be the source of the shadows. "Take your station Hugo! **Skylanders! The time has come! Prepare for battle!"**Eon's Skylanders hurried out to the balcony where Eon had his portal ready. Soon a hologram of a giant hooded head with strange markings on it appeared. _**Fools! Long have I awaited this day to take my revenge! Soon you will all bow, before me! Kaos! K! A! O! S!"**_The now named Kaos said in a boasting manner. **"Kaos! I might've known!**And-what happened to your head?! It looks ridiculous." Eon asked. I agree, that is a sorry excuse of a head. _**"Eh?! Wha?!-"**_we zoom in to the inside of the castle where we see the real Kaos. He's a midget wearing a black cloak with the good down and a shiny bald head, and a squeaky voice. _**(He basically sounds like Zim from Invader Zim.) **_**"EH?! **My head is AWESOME I tell you! FEAR IT!**Fear my GIANT FLOATING HEAD!"**

"See? I told you the head isn't scary enough..." A tall troll said in a sarcastically monotone voice. He was holding a pencil and a stone that seemed like a clip-board. **"SILENCE GLUMSHANKS! **You're spoiling my evil mood." The one known as Glumshanks simply rolled his eyes at his boss's behavior. _**"You thought that you could banish ME to the outlands?! I KAOS have returned to Skylands to destroy the Core of Light! And YOU are so old and weak now Eon, you couldn't POSSIBLY do anything to stop me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **_Kaos said in a very arrogant manner. "I've told you before, Kaos! You and the darkness have no power here! It's best that you go home now!" Eon replied trying to solve things without violence. But like all typical bad guys, Kaos decided to try his luck. _**"Oh, is that so? Well we'll soon see about that! MINIONS!"**_

Suddenly a whole horde of enemies beamed down onto the island! But Eon was ready for them! **"SKYLANDERS!"**With that, Eon's strongest and most trusted Skylander, Spyro hopped onto the portal and teleported to the battleground followed by some of Eon's other Skylanders and began to fight against the dark forces of evil. Spyro lead the charge by ramming multiple targets before taking flight. Gill Grunt fought back using pressurized streams of water from his harpoon gun dodging with his water jet-pack. A minion ran from him only to be stopped by Terrafin.

Terrafin put up his fists. The cyclops tried to swing his axe, but was stopped by two punches and an uppercut which sent him straight up dispersing into colorful orbs. Terrafin then leapt into the air and ate one of the orbs before diving into the earth and chasing after his prey with his dorsal fin sticking out of the ground. When he was close enough, he burst out of the ground with a spin before body slamming a small group of cyclops! StumpSmash was doing a good job of fighting his enemies too. Hugo peaked out of his hiding place to see what was going on, only to duck and hide again as the cyclops passed by running from the humanoid tree.

Using his hammers StumpSmash made quick work of the cyclops that he was chasing. But while his back was turned another cyclops managed to lodge it's hammer into his back! He turned to face his opponent only to reel back in slight fear as a cyclops mammoth got ready to charge. But before it could, it was hit by a speeding coin! Trigger Happy had shown up and was giving StumpSmash support by firing gold coins from his twin revolvers. After the two shared a look, they began fighting at long range by Trigger Happy shooting coins and StumpSmash barfing out acorns!

Soon enough two stronger warriors began charging at the two Skylanders, but they weren't scared! Trigger Happy put both guns in front of him and charged up before shooting a giant blast at his enemy which took him out instantly! StumpSmash barfed out a giant acorn which made his enemy try to run, but he was still hit!

"Okay! I've worked it out...we're losing." Glumshanks said as he showed the stats for the battle. "Maybe we should go to plan b?" But Kaos just grabbed Glumshanks by the ear. "No Glumshanks! **I have a much better idea! INITIATE... PLAN C!"**

They were winning the battle, but Eon's eyes soon widened in fear at the horrendous beast that Kaos had summoned. Even his Skylanders grew slightly fearful by what they saw! But this beast soon made its target known.

"Not the core!" Eon cried out in terror. A four headed shadow was all that was visible. **"NO!"**Eon and the Skylanders were powerless to stop it. A great explosion rocked the island as the Core of Light was destroyed. The force was so great it sent Kaos and Glumshanks flying away! Once this happened, all of the Skylanders were wrapped in glowing orange cocoons and went away from Skylands. Hugo then peeked out from his hiding place. He came out as he saw no one was there. "Master Eon? Anyone...?" He asked as his voice echoed in the distance.

"That was the day that Skylands lost its greatest protectors, and Kaos was free to spread his evil darkness. But there is more to their story." Hugo further explained.

Soon we see Spyro and the other Skylanders moving through these strange energy tunnels. And while they were, they started getting smaller and smaller until the reached Earth! "As the Skylanders were drawn farther and farther away from the magic of Skylands, they began to SHRINK! Until they reached your world, waiting for you to find them! And Master Eon? He survived the blast... But was changed! He became a spirit. Though without his body he couldn't fight Kaos and the darkness. But now we have YOU, young Portal Master!"

Story End

Once Hugo was done with his story, Danny and the gang had arrived at the island where the Core of Light used to be. Once Flynn had landed his balloon, everyone began to step off.

"Thank the portals we made it back in one piece!" Hugo said as he walked over to the spot where the Core of Light used to be. "So you see, without the Core of Light to repel it, the darkness is beginning to spread causing all sorts of problems throughout Skylands! And Kaos is unable to be stopped at this time!"

Flynn decided to voice his opinion on the matter. "Kaos... Oh that guy really grinds my gears! If you're takin' down Kaos, you can count me in!"

"Glad to hear it Flynn! Cali agreed to help too!" Hugo told the pilot.

"Cali? ...Ah, Cali! I've heard some things about that gal! Interesting things. If she's in then count me DOUBLE in!" Flynn said as his attraction to women came into effect.

"Splendid! Danny, when you're ready go see Flynn and head for Perilous Pastures. Cali said that she'd meet us there." Hugo instructed.

"I'll prep the balloon for take off." Flynn said as he went to work on his aerial vehicle.

**"And if you bring back any more of those...those... SHEEP, I'll never forgive you!"** Hugo told Flynn. Seriously, what is it that this guy has against sheep?!

"What does Hugo have against sheep anyway?" Danny asked Hex. She shrugged her shoulders. "No one really knows. But all we do know is that he seems to hate them with every fiber of his being." She said. Danny then took out his Sais and looked them over. "What are these things made out of anyway? It's not metal, but it's not crystal either. I don't know what it is!"

"Your Sais appear to be made of Traptanium. Not much is known about it, except that each different Traptanium is imbued with the powers of one of the eight elements. Your Sais have power over the Undead Element." Hex explained. The two of them then made their way to Flynn, who's balloon was now ready for take off.

"So, you guys ready to rescue Cali?" Flynn asked. The two nodded in affirmative before climbing into the balloon. "Yep, I'll have this Cali eating outta the palm of my hand in no time!" Flynn bragged. "And who can blame her? I mean look at me! **BOOM!"**

The balloon lifted off the ground, but it hit one of the nearby stone arches. "You see how I was able to hit that? That takes YEARS of practice and skill!" Flynn said, once again pumping up his pride. "I know, amazing right? Well, you can thank me later."

Danny and Hex rolled their eyes good naturedly at Flynn. It took about an hour to get to Perilous Pastures. Pastures, yes. Perilous? Mmm, not so much. But if there's one thing this place has plenty of, it's sheep. They docked on a nearby path and Danny and Hex disembarked. They stopped to think of a strategy.

"So, I think we should find this Cali as soon as possible. It's just not fair to deny the girl the pleasure of meeting me!" Flynn said in a bit of a conceited way. "I'll scout from overhead, meanwhile you two see if you can find her on the ground."

"Alright, we're going with your plan Flynn. Good luck!" Danny said. Flynn gave a quick salute before flying off to find Cali. Once he was gone, Danny and Hex made their way through the Perilous Pastures. Once they got to the first area they were ambushed by a couple of green humanoids with bladed spears. These guys are also dressed like ninjas, only in brown.

"What are those things?!" Danny asked bringing out his Traptanium sais. "Those are Drow Spearmen. Be careful of their spears. What these guys lack in speed, they make up for with cunning and stealth." Hex explained as she fired a few 'Skull Blasts' at the Drow. They hit a few of them, but these things are harder to kill than those wimpy little Chompies.

A few of them ran at Danny with their spears forward, ready to impale the young Portal Master. But Danny caught their spears using his sais before giving his wrists a sharp twist. This caused the Drow Spearmens weapons to break, and gave Danny the opening he needed to launch a counterattack. He rushed in and stabbed one Drow through the heart for an instant kill before spinning like a Beyblade and slashing the other to pieces! This caused them to disperse into a bunch of colorful orbs that were absorbed into Danny. Why? He doesn't know yet. But right now, they need to focus and find Cali!

"Come on! Let's move 'em out!" Danny said as he and Hex advanced through the Perilous Pastures. As they were advancing they soon learned why this place was called Perilous Pastures. They dad run into a few more Drow and even MORE Chompies.

"Where the heck are all of these Chompies coming from?!" Hex asked. She was just about fed up with all of the dumb Chompies! Once they were in the next area the two of them figured out where the Chompies are coming from. It was some kind of pod plant with teeth at the top. Every time it swelled up, it ended up spitting out another Chompy!

"Well, that explains where the Chompies are coming from." Danny said.

Suddenly, the Chompies and more Drow Spearmen rushed at them with the intent to kill! But there were too many to fight at once. _'Aarrrgh! If only my Sais could do something to get rid of all of these enemies at once!'_ No sooner had Danny finished that statement did something happen to his weapons. The prongs began to glow with a ghostly aura, and began shooting ghostly grey shards of Traptanium taking out all of the enemies and the Chompy Plant at one time!

The glowing stopped and all of the colorful orbs were absorbed by Danny and Hex. Danny stared at his Sais.

"They can act as guns too?" Danny asked himself. Soon he started grinning like mad. **"SWEET!" **

The monster gate that was up was destroyed so they moved on to the next area. They were once again ambushed by a bunch of Drow. "These guys just don't know when to quit, do they?" Danny asked readying his Sais.

"On the bright side, there aren't as many of them as there was before." Hex said, glad that they didn't have to face a whole army this time. Danny was making excellent use of his weapons long range powers while also stabbing any and all Drow that got too close. While Hex was firing away using her Undead power. They had found the gate was locked, so the found the key behind a stone wall. With the gate unlocked, they advanced further into the Pastures.

They had to jump off of a cliff to advance, and Danny noticed a strange gate.

"Hey Hex, why can't I go through this gate?" Danny asked.

Hex turned around and saw the gate. "Danny, that's an Elemental Gate! You can only go through it if you have a Skylander of the same Elemental Power. In this case, you need a Skylander of the Water Element." She explained.

Danny was disappointed that he couldn't explore that part of Perilous Pastures, but he pushed that aside and moved on. He and Hex used a giant turtle to fill in a gap in the road and were soon joined by Flynn and his balloon.

"Hey, I found Cali and uh, she's not half bad," Flynn said. "Oh yeah, and she's been captured by a bunch of evil Drow! We gotta save her so she can get on to more important things. Like thanking me! **Boom!"**

They try to find a way to free Cali and find something that was eerily familiar.

"Over there! That cannon looks like it could be useful!" Flynn said.

The cannon was dome shaped, and had twin barrels in the front. It also was heavily armored, and it looks like it was designed for people to operate it from the inside. They also saw that Cali was locked behind a giant steel gate that had chains and huge locks keeping it shut.

"I bet if you climbed inside you could shoot the locks on the gate!" Flynn hypothesized.

"It's worth a shot," said Hex. "Danny, you get in the cannon! I'll take care of the Drow!"

Danny nodded in affirmative and ran to the cannon. He climbed in and took aim. As he aimed, the turrets at the front moved to lock onto their target. He fired a shot and blew the first lock right off the gate! He did this three more times and took out the locks and opened the giant gate. Hex had just finished off the last of the Drow by now, so they both made their way to where Cali was.

"Are you okay, Cali?" Hex asked. Cali is a woman who has the appearance of an anthropomorphic cat. She has blue eyes and rust colored fur. She's also wearing pilot clothing, minus the helmet and goggles. It was then that Cali got a good look at who her savior's were.

"Wait...you're a Skylander aren't you?" She asked. "This is unbelievable! I was just rescued by a REAL Skylander!" It was then that Flynn decided to park his balloon.

"*AHEM* And, uh, ME! I helped!" Flynn said. It wasn't a total lie, he did search from the air, and give useful advice. "Flynn the balloonist here. That's me, at your service!"

"Charming." Cali said sarcastically. But Flynn didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Yes, well I'm sure it must be pretty overwhelming to meet the BEST pilot in all of Skylands." Flynn said while once again bragging about himself.

"You know," Cali said. "I didn't need help back there. I had them right where I wanted them!"

"Sure you did." Flynn wisecracked.

"*Sigh* Whatever..." Cali sighed.

"Oh ho, well," Flynn said. "Yes ma'am! You... Are... Welcome!" No one had noticed that they had a few sheep hanging onto a stray rope dangling from the balloon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay everyone, that's all for this chapter! But now I'm kinda stuck on the pairing issue. Don't get me wrong, Hex is still gonna be paired with Danny! But now I can't decide if it should be JUST Danny x Hex, or if it should be Danny x Hex x Stealth Elf. Let me know what you think on the matter! And also don't forget to check out my fic called, Scary Godmother: Twilight's Halloween Spooktacular! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! HOO HOO HOO HOO!<strong>_


	4. Skyshooner Docks!

_**After many good reviews, I've decided to turn the pairing into Danny x Stealth Elf x Hex! Now comes the adventure before Danny and the others go after the Eternal Air Source! Now let's get back to the Show! Also, Danny gets a new Skylander of the Undead element in this chapter! Enjoy the chapter! I apologize in advance for taking so long to update.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Skylanders!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Eon Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Hologram Kaos"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4: Skyshooner Docks!<strong>_

* * *

><p>As our heroic group landed back at what I have dubbed 'Portal Master Isle' we find Hugo being harassed by three of the islands sheep.<p>

**"Shoo! Shoo!" **Hugo yelled. **"Back you vile beasts!"** Hugo three a nearby flower which made the sheep leave him alone for a while.

"Honestly, Hugo?" Cali asked as the group walked up. "They're just SHEEP!"

"That is where you are WRONG my dear, Cali!" Hugo replied. "Those things may look like friendly, cuddly, piles of fluff, but turn your back on them, and they turn into wretched lint balls with beady little eyes STARING AT YOUR EVERY MOVE!"

"Oh, brother..." Danny said while rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it..." Hex replied shaking her head at Hugo's strange fear of the fluffy animals.

"Sorry about the lint balls, Hugo," said Flynn. "But we were able to rescue Cali."

"Actually, it was the Skylander and our new Portal Master who rescued-" Cali was cut off by Flynn bragging yet again.

"Oh! Oh ho ho, Cali! Stop with the praise, it's embarrassing! Entirely appropriate, but embarrassing!" Flynn said.

"Yeah, like your lack of brains." Danny said with an eye roll. This comment made Hex giggle a bit.

**"HEY! Can we get on with what we were talking about?" **Hugo shouted, getting everyone's attention. He then began to walk over to where the Core of Light used to be. "While you were all away, I found the old blueprints to the Core of Light! The ancients used them when they first built the core!"

"Wait a second. I thought you said YOU built the Core of Light." Cali said a bit confused by what Hugo said.

"Well, yes and no," said Hugo. "Yes, I SAID that I did, but no really I didn't. The OLD core was used to repel the darkness in times of distress. If we can build a new Core of Light, we should be able to repel the darkness!"

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Danny asked getting pumped. "Let's go find those Eternal Sources, rebuild the Core of Light, and save Skylands!"

Hugo looked a bit troubled. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Danny." He said looking over to where an overgrown bramble was located. "I'd gladly use that far-viewer to search for the eternal sources, but this accursed bramble is blocking it! If you could clear it, we may be able to use the far-viewer to locate the sources!"

"Well, why didn't ya just ask?" Danny asked walking over to the bramble. He took out one on his Sais, and took a stance. "Time to do some yard work!"

And with that, Danny began to twirl his sais in his hands. He leapt into the bramble, and began using his weapons as a pair of weed Whackers. Hex provided assistance by blasting the bramble with her energy skulls. Together they had mowed down the bramble, and the far viewer began to move. Danny noted that there were three sheep on top of the far viewer. It turned a complete circle, then popped up sending the sheep flying!

**"You did it!"** Hugo shouted gleefully. "And wow! Not only will that far viewer help us see distant lands, but it also acts as a built-in sheep launcher! Its MARVELOUS!"

Hugo stepped up to the far viewer, and took a look through the lense. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

"There it is! The very first eternal source we need! Air!" Hugo exclaimed. But that's when he noticed something off about the place that the Eternal Air Source was at. "It appears to be at the Stormy Stronghold, but something's wrong. The winds are far stronger than they should be!"

"That can't be good." Danny said to Hex.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Hex replied.

Flynn walked up to the far viewer, and took a look at the stronghold for himself.

"My balloon's gonna need something. Something that can push me through the storm!" Flynn thought out loud. It astounded Danny as to how small Flynn's brain is.

"You mean like a 'propeller', genius?" Cali asked sarcastically. Flynn however didn't catch the sarcasm.

"No, nope! Nothing like that." Flynn replied to the cat woman. "Oh ho ho, you are so cute when you're flirting with me. Oh, I know! We need some kind of a propeller!"

"Really? Really?!" Cali asked a little more than miffed at the fact that Flynn stole her idea. "FINE! Everyone knows that the Drow's elite airship has a propeller strong enough to get you through the winds surrounding the Stormy Stronghold. Tell you what brain trust, you go get your balloon ready, and I'll mark where the elite airship is on a map with a big crayon."

"HEY! I like crayons!" Flynn exclaimed.

"You know, you guys argue worse than an old married couple." Hex said teasingly. This made the two of them sputter out denials. But they only made Danny, Hex, and Hugo laugh at them.

"Ha! Denial's the first sign!" Danny said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Flynn and Cali sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" Danny, Hex, and Hugo sang before resuming their gut busting laughter.

"Yeah, real mature guys." Cali said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Real mature."

After everyone had calmed down, Danny felt something in his pant pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small statue, and a strange pocket watch. But when he opened the watch, it was revealed to be a portal of some kind.

"I wonder..." Danny said to himself.

He took the statue, and placed on his portal watch. For a moment nothing happened, but then there was a brilliant flash of light that nearly blinded everyone for a brief second. When the light died down everyone stared in shock at what they'd just witnessed. A new Skylander appeared from the statue!

This Skylander looked like a small, light purple dragon that was clearly female. She had three wicked sharp talons on each foot, and spiked metal bracelets and anklets. She also had a spiked metal collar around her lower neck. Her eyes were a piercing cyan blue.

"What? How'd I get here?! Where am I?!" The Skylander asked as she looked around in confusion.

"Cynder! You're back!" Hex exclaimed. She was astonished at the fact that her best friend had returned, but was also very happy to have her back.

The now named Cynder looked to see Hex standing next to someone she's never seen before. And yet at the same time, Cynder could feel something between the two. She had her suspicions about what it was, but decided to file it away for later.

"Hex! Have we returned to Skylands after all this time? And who is that standing next to you?" Cynder asked pointing at Danny.

Danny looked unsure of how to explain his origins. Fortunately for him, Hex knew exactly what to do.

"Cynder, I'd like you to meet our new Portal Master, Danny. Danny, this is Cynder. She's a fellow Skylander of the Undead Element." Hex said introducing the two.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Portal Master." Cynder said giving a respectful bow to Danny.

"It's good to meet you too, Cynder. But please, there's no need to bow. We're friends after all." Danny said.

After introductions were done, the group of three headed off to meet up with Flynn. They had to get that propeller so they could get to the Eternal Air Source. But before they could leave, something small hit Danny on the back of his head.

**"Ow! What the heck?!"** Danny said as he rubbed the back of his skull.

He looked down to see something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a brown shard of Traptanium. Danny didn't exactly know why it was here, but decided to keep it in his pocket in case of an emergency. The group finally managed to make their way to Flynn's balloon.

"Whoa! Danny, you got yourself a new Skylander!" Flynn said in shock.

"Yeah, don't ask how it happened, because I have absolutely no idea." Danny said in response. Fortunately, Flynn managed to easily shake off his initial shock.

"Well then, you guys ready to get going?" Flynn asked.

He received three nods in response from our heroes of Skylands.

"Aces! Let's go!" Flynn said.

Everyone climbed into the balloon, ready to get their hands/claws on that propeller. ...Although Flynn hit the same arc that they hit when heading for Perilous Pastures again. This didn't seem to bother him though.

"Oh yeah, that's two for me! But who's counting? Oh yeah, I am..." Flynn said to himself.

Pretty soon, our heroes made it to the Skyshooner Docks. The area was crawling with Drow Airships. It took some time for them to find a place to land, but eventually, they found a spot.

"Okay so, what we need to do is find their elite airship, take it down, and steal their golden propeller." Flynn explained. "See? Simple. This is gonna be a piece of cake, especially for heroes like us! Heroes who like cake!"

The group docked on a nearby island that had a teleportation pad on it, and Danny and his Skylanders disembarked.

"Okay, let's split up and search for the propeller." Flynn suggested. "I'll search from the air, and you guys start looking on the ground."

Without waiting for a reply, Flynn got back in his balloon and began his aerial search. Cynder didn't look too pleased with the actions of the pilot. In fact, she looked like she wanted to tear something, or someone limb from limb.

"That Flynn ALWAYS manages to get under my scales somehow..." Cynder said in a bitter tone of voice.

Hex just put a calming hand on her old friend's shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you, Cynder. Let's just go and get that propeller. Then we can go home." Hex said in an attempt to calm the undead dragon down. At least it worked.

So with Danny leading the charge, our heroes walked onto the teleportation pad, and teleported onto the docks. They didn't have to wait long for enemies to show up. A small group of Drow Spearmen appeared, and charged right at them! Before Danny or Hex could do anything to stop them, Cynder charged at the Drow. She first unleashed a torrent of purple lightning from her mouth, using the spears like lightning rods to shock the life out of the four Drow Spearmen, causing them to disperse into colorful orbs.

Cynder absorbed the orbs, and looked at her two compatriots. The looks of shock on their faces were absolutely hilarious. Cynder smirked and let out a small laugh.

"What're ya guys waiting for, a formal invitation? Come on!" Cynder asked still smirking.

Danny and Hex shook themselves out of their stupor, and ran off to catch up to the undead dragon. As they advanced, the group continued to collect treasure, and fight off Chompies and Drow. But soon our heroes came across an enemy that resembled a female Drow in a blue witch's outfit. And she was armed with bladed battle fans. Ironically enough, this enemy is literally named a Drow Witch.

"I'll take the hag with the fans, you two can have the rest." Danny said as he charged at the Drow Witch.

His sais were poised to strike as they glowed with the power of the undead. But when Danny stabbed at the witch... She blocked his sai with her battle fan!

Danny was thrown off guard for a split second by this, but it was long enough to give the witch the opening she needed to launch a counter strike. She made a slashing motion with her fan, and managed to make a shallow cut across Danny's chest. Fortunately, it was only skin deep. But he made no further mistakes against his foe, and defeated her quickly.

Soon though, they came upon a locked gate with no key anywhere.

"Now what do we do?!" Cynder asked irritated by this obstacle.

Hex looked around trying to see if there was a way around the gate. She spotted a cannon that was aimed out at the Drow's Zeppelins. Soon enough, Hex came up with an idea.

"Let's get in that cannon!" Hex said to her friends. "I bet if we shoot down a Zeppelin, it'll crash through the gate."

Having a plan in mind, Danny, Hex, and Cynder climbed into the cannon in order to carry out their task. Carefully maneuvering the turrets of the cannon, they took aim at the various Drow Airships. Once in their line of fire, our Portal Master and his Skylanders opened fire. Even though the little spear wielders fought back with their own artillery, they were quickly shot down by the combined might of our heroes!

One of the zeppelins that were shot down ended up crashing into the locked gate. And sure enough, it broke open that gate upon impact. The team exited the cannon, and walked past the broken gate. But once they got to the next dock, they saw something strange. Or rather, SOMEONE strange.

It looked to be a woman, but she was only half as tall as Danny. She had shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a red top with no sleeves that left her midriff bare, red fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and had light blue crystal orbs on the backs. She also wore a red belt around her waist. But the strange thing about her was that instead of legs, she had a light blue tail, and on her back was a set of fairy wings.

"Who are you?" Danny asked the mystery woman.

The woman noticed our heroes, and instantly perked up. She spoke in a voice that was chipper, and outgoing.

"Hello extremely. So nice that the Skylanders are back! We fairies always dance with Skylanders. I am Persephone."

As the now named Persephone was speaking, an even bigger warship was pulling into the harbor. And Danny could sense that the number of Drow were at an all time high.

"Oh dear, at it again silly Drow. I'd best get back to the Core of Light! I will meet you there later for dancing. Happy luck, great Skylanders. And to you as well, young Portal Master." Persephone said.

She vanished in a bright flash of light just as the warship had docked. The Drow lowered their first loading bridge, but didn't make a move to leave the ship. In response, Danny and his Skylanders ran onto the ship, and they were instantly met with resistance from Drow spearmen and Drow witches. So Danny opened fire using his twin sais gun feature to mow down his enemies, while Hex and Cynder provided cover fire with their skull blasts, and lightning.

They managed to take down all of the spearmen and witches, but were soon met by a much bigger enemy.

It looked like the other Drow, but this one is lots bigger. It had the build of a bodybuilder, a strange helmet of some kind, and it also had spiky gauntlets on each arm. It also had no shirt or shoes on. This was a Drow Berserker, and they're invulnerable to frontal attacks when charging.

And charge is just what he did. The Berserker put its arms in front of him, forming a spiked shield with his gauntlets for extra defense and offense.

**"Watch out!" **Danny yelled pushing his Skylanders out of the way.

But in doing so, Danny took the full brunt of the attack. He skidded back a few feet bleeding profusely from a puncture wound in his left arm, but charged at the Drow to launch a counterattack. He charged at the Drow, and stabbed it in the head, dispersing it instantly. He absorbed the orbs, and for some reason felt himself getting stronger.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Hex asked, worry clear in her voice. When she saw the blood running down Danny's arm, she became a little frantic.

"Relax, Hex," said Danny in a reassuring way. "It's just a flesh wound."

He turned to see Cynder looking very confused by her Portal Master's actions. No one aside from Master Eon had ever tried to save an Undead Skylander before. Why did Danny?

"Why did you do that?" Cynder asked. "You could've died trying to save us."

"Well that's what you're supposed to do when you're in a team." Danny replied. "You look out for each other."

Cynder smiled at Danny. She now fully knew that she could trust this boy with her life. And she would do the same for him.

The three of them got off of the warship and headed down the dock. They spotted another cannon, as well as the elite airship. But as they were about to get into the cannon, our heroes were ambushed by a small horde of Chompies!

"Great, just what we DON'T need right now!" Cynder said with a dark aura surrounding her.

Before anything else could happen, Cynder melted into a shadow, and charged straight at the Chompies. From the trail of shadows appeared small ghosts that began attacking the Chompies, taking them down in one hit. While this was going on, Danny and Hex were attempting to shoot down the elite airship. They were currently under heavy cannon fire, but they're also giving some.

Finally after what felt like hours, Danny and Hex managed to shoot down the elite airship. Once it crashed, the golden propeller was dislodged from the rest of the airship, surprisingly intact.

"We got it! We got the propeller!" Hex said climbing out of the cannon.

"Nice work, girls!" Danny said congratulating the two of them. That's when Flynn decided to show up.

"Alright! We've got the propeller!" Flynn said. As if this guy actually did any of the hard work. "Let's head back! We'll slap this baby on, and I can get ready for my date with Cali. **BOOM!"**

So they loaded the propeller into the balloon basket, climbed in, and flew off for home. They would soon have to get the Eternal Air Source, but right now, our heroes of Skylands needed to rest up and prepare to shove off for the Stormy Stronghold.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And there we are! I'm terribly sorry for the long update, but I kinda ran out of inspiration for the story for a while. Well as you saw earlier, Danny's portal has turned into a pocket watch for easy transport, and he's gotten an earth trap. There's just one question. Do you people want me to add Golden Queen from the Trap Team series into the pairing? If so, let me know when you want her to appear so Danny can trap her. Also, I plan on having Danny's Traptanium sais transform into a new weapon. I'd like you guys to send me some suggestions on what that weapon should be. And finally, I want to give Kaos an apprentice of his own. Here are the requirements I have for them.<strong>_

_**Rule number 1. They must be from Danny's world.**_

_**Rule number 2. It must be someone that NO ONE would expect.**_

_**Rule number the next one. It can NOT be Dash Baxter, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, or Valerie Gray.**_

_**Final rule. It can NOT be a ghost!**_

_**Good luck to all of you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I worked extra hard on it!**_


	5. Stormy Stronghold

_**NEW CHAPTER! YEAH! Sorry about that. Please continue reading, and enjoy the show. Next chapter, Danny gets himself a Skylander of the Air element. I'll be setting up a poll so that you guys can vote on which one he should get. So remember to vote! Also, I am still accepting requests for what Danny's Traptanium Weapon should become. And on a final note, Danny will be trapping Golden Queen. But I'd still like your opinions on whether she should be in the pairing, or not.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Skylanders!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Eon Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Talking Through A Portal"_

_**"Hologram Kaos Talking"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Stormy Stronghold! Retrieving The Eternal Air Source!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The team had just arrived back at the island, and they were exhausted. Not to mention Danny lost a lot of blood from that Drow Berserker. The three of them, Human and Skylander alike, were in desperate need of rest. But once they disembarked from the balloon, Danny and company saw that Persephone was already there.<p>

"So nice to be back at this place of magic, and light! To defeat Kaos and his dark forces, I will help you. I will! I will!" Persephone said.

She then flew over to another part of the island, and a gate lowered upon her arrival. Flynn seemed just a small bit jealous about something. What that was, no one knew. Nor did they want to know.

"I can see you hit it off with Persephone. Strange girl, that one. Seems to be immune to my charms. Poor thing..." Flynn said. "Well it's gonna take me a while to attach this propeller, so why don't ya cool your jets, take a load off?"

Flynn's suggestion was met with immediate approval. Danny fell back first onto the ground, and Hex began to use her magical power to heal the wound in his arm. It was deep, but thankfully the spike that caused it didn't hit the main artery, or hit the bone. So this is an easy fix. Hex may be greatful that Danny saved her and Cynder, but that didn't mean she wanted him to put himself in constant danger.

"You're lucky that there wasn't any more serious damage to your arm, Danny." Hex said wrapping bandages around the now mostly healed wound.

Danny merely glanced up at the sky. After all of the fighting he's been doing, it felt good to just lay down, and watch the clouds go by. There was one that looked like a pirate ship, one looked like a lion chasing a zebra, and then there was a small portal opening up in the middle of the sky. Wait, what?!

**"Whoa! Guys, we got a possible bogie on our hands!" **Danny yelled as he got to his feet.

Hex and Cynder readied themselves for battle, but Danny dropped his guard when he saw the face of the person in the portal.

"MOM?!" Danny asked in shock.

_"Danny? Danny, is that you?!"_ Maddie asked hoping that the boy in front of her was really her son.

"Danny, you know this woman?" Cali asked.

"Yeah. Guys, I'd like you all to meet my mother, Madeline Fenton. But just call her Maddie. Everyone does. Mom, these are my new friends, Hugo, Flynn, Cali, Persephone, Hex, and Cynder." Danny said introducing everyone.

"Well, it is very nice to meet the mother of our great Portal Master." Hugo said in a friendly manner.

_"The pleasure's all mine, Hugo."_ Maddie replied in a cheerful manner. But that's when she took notice of the bandages on Danny's arm.

_"Danny, what happened to your arm?!"_ Maddie asked worried for her child.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be difficult to explain to his overprotective mother. And by the end of it, she was gonna have a cow, a horse, a pig, a chicken, and a moose! Major freak out.

"Let me explain from the very beginning. And please ask no questions until AFTER I'm done!" Danny said.

He then began to explain what's been going on since his arrival in Skylands. Danny explained everything from Kaos and the darkness, to their adventures trying to restore the Core of Light. Maddie held on to every word her son said. It astounded her that her son was growing so strong in such a short amount of time, and has become Skyland's newest Portal Master.

"...And that's everything that's happened up until this point." Danny said as he finished explaining.

But his look suddenly steeled with a powerful resolve. This made him look a lot more intimidating with his new appearance.

"And I'm not leaving. No don't ask! I made a vow to restore the Core of Light, and stop Kaos, and I intend to keep it!" Danny declared. His eyes had somehow turned completely white during his proclamation.

Maddie was surprised by the sheer amount of power Danny's voice held in that proclamation. Normally, he was timid and gentle. But now, he's become more independent and strong. She could only smile sadly at her child.

_"I had a feeling you might say that. Just promise me that you'll stay safe, Danny."_ Maddie said to her son.

Danny nodded in affirmative, and gave a salute.

"Don't you worry. I don't plan on dying yet." Danny said.

The conversation would've lasted longer, but the makeshift portal to Skylands that Maddie had made ran out of power. The small gateway to the realm of Skylands that Maddie had managed to create closed due to lack of power. Danny then turned to the others.

"Alright people, let's get back to finding the Eternal Air Source!" Danny said in a commanding tone of voice.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing, but Danny went back to see Persephone.

"Hey Persephone!" Danny called.

The fairy in question turned to see her new friend walking up to her.

"Hello extremely once more, Danny! What is it that I can do for you, my friend?" Persephone asked.

"I need to know how you can help me and the Skylanders with our fight against Kaos." Danny informed.

Persephone smiled. She was more than happy to explain her friend how she could help on his journey to restore the Core of Light.

"By using my fairy magic, I can convert your gold into powerful upgrades for your Skylanders. And since you carry Traptanium weaponry with you, I can also give you powerful upgrades as well!" Persephone explained.

Danny was amazed by this. If he and his team had more powerful attacks, they'd have little to no trouble taking down Kaos's dark forces! Danny waved Hex over, and explained what Persephone had told him, and they were getting an upgrade. Danny paid 500 gold to Persephone, and she used her magic to convert the gold into a powerful new technique for Hex. The Technique was called Wall of Bones, and it allowed Hex to raise up a wall of thick bones to protect from enemy attacks.

"Now you have even more versatility in the way of battle. Feel free to come to me whenever you wish to purchase an upgrade. Happy luck, my friends!" Persephone said.

"Thanks Persephone." Danny said, thanking the fairy. He turned to Hex. "Come on, let's go see if Flynn has that propeller attached to his balloon yet."

The two of them moved to where Flynn had parked his balloon, and were pleasantly surprised to see that Flynn was done with the propeller. And he looked pretty dang proud of it.

"Oh yeah! An awesome propeller for an even more awesome-er pilot! I'm talking an active cooling unit, a turbine thruster mechanism, AND long edge, sharp turn flight capacitor!" Flynn said, explaining the inner workings of the propeller.

"Very impressive, Flynn!" Danny complimented, genuinely impressed by Flynn's work.

"Oh yeah. I am so awesome, I did it all myself. Even had a few parts leftover! You ready to go chief?" Flynn asked.

Danny and Hex looked a bit unsure due to Flynn admitting that he didn't use all of the parts when building the propeller, but none-the-less, the two of them nodded in affirmative. Flynn turned on the propeller once everyone had climbed in, and was ready to fly.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do!" Flynn exclaimed.

The balloon started rising into the air at a steady pace, and before anyone knew it, they were moving faster than before. Thankfully they didn't hit anything this time. As they were flying towards the Stormy Stronghold, Danny and company felt the winds pick up speed at an alarming rate. And that's when they saw it.

"WOWSERS, now that's a twister!" Flynn said in shock seeing what must be a category five hurricane. "Looks like the little Drow dudes found the Eternal Air whatsamadingus, and are trying to harness its power. I guess."

They managed to find a spot that wasn't too windy, and were able to land without injury. The group disembarked, and began to discuss a plan.

"Okay, so the Stormy Stronghold is right over there! 'Course right now it's just a bunch of giant, flying, chunky things inside a swirling vortex, but hey! All you guys gotta do is figure out how to put 'em back together. CAKE!" Flynn explained.

Rather than argue, Danny and Hex decided to just get moving, and try to figure out how to get the Eternal air source. They left the landing site, and began to search. They soon came across a wall of cinder block that looked easy to break, but they were ambushed by about a dozen Chompies! They lunged with their fangs bared, however they were blocked by a Wall of Bones. Courtesy of Hex. While they were down, Danny fired blasts from his sais, dispersing them into orbs which were absorbed.

"Nice defending, Hex!" Danny said.

"Good aim, Danny!" Hex replied.

They broke through the wall and found that there was a treasure chest behind it. Hex used her magic to break the locks on the chest, and when they opened it, they obtained a total of 700 gold! Cha-CHING! The two of them wasted no time however, and resumed their trek to the Stormy Stronghold.

After barreling their way through wave after wave of enemies, Danny and Hex found themselves at a pylon with electricity being shot into the twister from it. Danny noticed that the pylon had grooves running down the pole.

"Hex, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Danny asked.

"I think so, Danny. But what does that brown shard of Traptanium have to do with this?" Hex asked.

Danny made a face that said 'are you serious?', and when Hex saw it she burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you, Danny! Come on, let's twist down that pylon." Hex said.

They walked up, and began to twist the pylon until it was all the way down. When they were done, the twister lost some of its power, and a piece of the Stronghold fell back to the ground. They looked around to find three additional pylons that needed to be taken care of.

"Danny, you take care of the pylons, and I'll hold off Kaos's goons!" Hex said charging in while blasting skulls at the bunch of Drow, and Chompies.

Danny followed her lead while providing cover fire. As they ran along the path, Hex would fight off the enemies while Danny brought down the pylons. And with each pylon brought down, the twister lost power, and dropped a piece of the Stronghold back into place. Three battles, and several destroyed enemies later, Danny and Hex managed to deactivate the other pylons, and restore the Stormy Stronghold.

"Come on, Hex! We gotta get in there, and get the Eternal Air Source!" Danny said running across the bridge.

"I'm right behind ya, Portal Master!" Hex replied following him.

They began to fight their way through even more Drow Spearmen, Drow Witches, Drow Berserkers, Chompies, and even a few creatures that looked like living tornadoes that attacked using lightning. But soon enough, Danny found something strange. It was a small medallion with the face of a Skylander on it.

"Hey, Hex! What's this thing?" Danny asked.

Hex looked to see what it was that Danny was holding, and was greatly surprised.

"Danny, you've found a Soul Gem! With it, us Skylanders gain an ultimate ability that can aid us greatly in battle! There are Soul Gems for every Skylander scattered throughout Skylands." Hex explained.

But that was when the two of them found exactly what they were looking for. It looked like a mini tornado inside of a cyan colored orb. It was radiating with pure wind power.

"We've found it! WE'VE FOUND THE ETERNAL AIR SOURCE!" Danny said in excitement.

"Alright Danny, let's take this back to the island, and start our work on rebuilding the Core of Light!" Hex said retrieving the Eternal Air Source.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Okay, this chapter is done! Now like I said before, I'm going to post a poll on what Skylander Danny should get next. So make sure you all vote. And don't forget, I'm still accepting requests for What Danny's Traptanium weapon should turn into. See you next update, my fellow Portal Masters!<strong>_


End file.
